Mork and Mindy's 25th Anniversary
by lalapine
Summary: It’s basically Mork and Mindy 25 years later, mostly a relationship story. References to various episodes.


Author's note: I was recently re-watching the series and wondered if any fanfic was out there to tie up the loose ends the show left… I couldn't find any so decided to try my hand at it. It's basically Mork and Mindy 25 years later, mostly a relationship story. References to various episodes.

Disclaimer: Mork and Mindy doesn't belong to me! Thank you Paramount, Robin Williams, Pam Dawber, et al for such great little show.

Mork and Mindy's 25th Anniversary

By Tammy M. Parnell

Part One

"Can we go skating after school, Daddy?" a bright-eyed brunette girl of ten danced around her father's chair with a grin that made his heart flutter. She reminded him so much of her mother. "Pleeease."

"We'll see, starlight," Mork returned her smile as he stood to clear the breakfast dishes. It was a crisp fall day in Boulder, and he thought of how quickly the earth's seasons changed, how the years whisked by in a milli-bleam. "Your mom taught me how to skate," he added as the memory came to him.

"I know," Beth responded, rolling her eyes. "Mom's told me that story hundreds of times. How you stood up to that mean guy who wanted to close the day care center."

"That's because I was so proud of your father," Mindy interjected as she entered the living room dressed smartly for work. "He'd never been skating in his life, but he was willing to take a chance for those kids." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, Mom," she replied, a hint of annoyance in her pre-teen voice. She reached for the lunch Mork handed her and stuffed it in her backpack. "And anyway, the skating story is way better than the spelling bee story. Arr, arr, arr," she imitated her father's laugh and exchanged a conspiratorial look with him.

Mork returned the laugh. "She's got you there, hon."

Mindy picked up a cushion from the couch and tossed it at Mork. "All right, all right. But other people like my stories."

Mork threw the cushion at Beth who raised her finger at it mid-air. "Beeeeeeeeep." The pillow burst open and stuffing landed on the three of them.

"Good one!" Mork praised and gave Beth a high-five.

Mindy spit out a feather and tried not to smile. "You're your father's daughter, all right." She walked over to Mork and tousled his hair affectionately. "Sometimes I think I have three kids," she teased.

"Well," Beth replied as she put on her jacket, "Lately, people think Daddy's your son anyway. And Mearth's your husband." She laughed again, not realizing her comment had caused a deep ache in Mindy's heart, but Mork did not miss the look in his wife's eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts, and Beth grabbed her backpack. "There's Grandpa."

"You okay, Min?" Mork whispered, touching his wife's arm.

She shrugged him away. "I'm fine… Hi Dad, how's it going?"

"Hi sweetheart. Hi Mork. And how's my little granddaughter?" Fred McConnell entered the living room, older and grayer than when Mork had first met him but still going strong.

"Hey, Pops," Mork replied. "How's retirement treating you?"

"Just wonderful," Fred answered as he gave Mindy a hug. "I love having all this free time… but I'm never giving up my music entirely."

"Come on, Grandpa, we're going to be late," Beth tugged on his arm. "You promised you'd bring the drums this week."

"Well, it's not Bach," Fred explained. "But the kids like it. I guess one week's music lesson of rock and roll won't hurt them."

"Grandma would have been proud," Mindy approved. "None of this in school," she added to her daughter as she affectionately brushed some remaining pillow feathers from Beth's hair.

"I know, I know," she answered then turned to her father, "Are you gonna ask her?"

"Uh-Oh." Mindy turned to Mork. "As me what?"

"Can we go skating?" Mork begged. "Can we? Huh, huh, huh?" He put his hands in the air and stuck his tongue out.

"Down boy," Mindy replied, patting his head with a smile. His craziness made her love him even more.

Mork's leg tapped the floor with each pat, making Beth laugh in spite of her embarrassment. "Don't do that at the skating rink! My friends might be there."

"I have to work late," Mindy said. "But you two go. Have fun."

Beth looked disappointed as she and Fred walked to the front door. "You never want to go out and have fun anymore."

"Your mother has an important job, starlight. She'll go next time," Mork answered. "You have a good day at school."

Fred turned to leave then looked back at his son-in-law. "Say, when's Mearth coming down for a visit?"

"He's still training with Orson for the job at the Orkan embassy," Mork answered. "But he said he'd be here for the party."

"Married twenty-five years," Fred shook his head. "Who would have believed it."

"Dad," Mindy protested.

Fred held up his hands in surrender. "Just kidding, sweetheart." He turned to Mork. "You know, Mork, you're looking younger every day." With that, he and Beth headed downstairs, passed McConnells' Munchkins (the day care center that Mork ran in the lower half of their building), and out to the car.

Mindy sighed, and Mork watched as she walked slowly to the couch and sat down. He followed and sat close, looking earnestly at her. "What's wrong, Min?"

"Nothing," she said unconvincingly, avoiding his eyes. "Everything's fine."

Mork felt her sadness now just as he had been feeling her slowly distance herself these past few months. He tentatively put his hands over hers, hoping she would not pull away. "You know, there used to be a time when we told each other everything. You said I was the one person you could be totally honest with."

Mindy quickly looked away as a few tears ran unexpectedly down her face.

"Your eyes are leaking," he observed, getting the desired effect as Mindy smiled in spite of herself and brushed the tears away.

"Oh, Mork," she said, turning to him. "It's just… sometimes I wish…" she couldn't finish.

"You wish I wasn't starting to get acne? Arr, arr, arr." He attempted to joke, knowing that there wasn't much else he could do. She didn't answer, so he went on. "Come on, Min. Think of all the benefits to being married to a younger man. Think of all the money we'll save: getting the child discount at the movies, wearing Beth's hand-me-downs… Wouldn't I look cute in that little pink jumper she used to wear? And how about the tax write-off… Not to mention when we're seniors, my diapers will be a lot smaller than yours. Arr, arr."

She gave him an annoyed look and stood, grabbing her purse. "I'm late."

"Min, wait," He reached for her arm. "Come on, Little Pooter. Next week is our anniversary. The big Two-Five. We should be celebrating, not fighting."

Her face softened as she clasped his hands in her own. "I'm sorry, Mork. It's just that when we got married I knew this day was coming, but it always seemed so far away, and we've been so happy."

"We're still happy, aren't we Min?"

"Of course we are, Mork, but the older we get, the younger you look."

"Are you sorry?" To her quizzical expression he continued. "That you married me?"

"No," she said firmly, squeezing his hands. "Never. I love you, and that will never change."

"I love you, Pooter," he replied, pulling her into a tight hug, feeling closer to her than he had in weeks. He kissed her gently as they pulled apart. "We can get through this. We've been through so much already."

"This is different," she said sadly. "We may love each other, but… the nature of our relationship is going to have to change."

"Confusion… "

Mindy pulled away and walked across the room, gazing at the armoire where Mork used to sleep so many years ago. She smiled and turned around, taking in all of their comfortable apartment. They had knocked down the walls between the two upstairs apartments to expand their home and give them more room with their two children, but it felt just as cozy as it had when she and Mork had just met. "Remember when Orson got word to us that Kalnik was dead? And we could finally come back home?"

"Killed by a freak electrical storm in the time travel warp," he nodded. "Yes, that was one of the happiest days of my life. You and me and our bouncing baby man, Mearth. We could finally be a family again."

"Our landlord was happy to sell us the building cheap so he wouldn't have to deal with repairing the damage from Kalnik's bomb. So we could make this into our home forever."

"And we have, Pooter. Everything is perfect. We have two beautiful children, our cozy apartment, I opened the daycare center, and you worked your way up to manager of the station… What more could we want?" But he knew the answer to that and asked hesitantly, "What did you mean, the nature of our relationship?"

"Mork, the younger you look, the more… inappropriate it is for us to be married."

"Min," he asked in shock. "Are you saying you want to split up? Rejection…"

"No," she answered quickly. "Of course not. We're always going to be a family. But… it really hurts me to have to say this, Mork, but we can't always continue to live as man and wife. There's going to be a time," She shook her head sadly seeing just how young he appeared, "very soon, I'm afraid, that you're going to have to move back to the attic."

"But we love each other," Mork said entreatingly. "I'm your husband."

"And you always will be, but… soon enough you're going to look like a little boy. We can't share a bedroom when that happens."

"Since when do you care what people think? You told me once that if two people love each other, they have no reason to be ashamed."

"Mork, I am not ashamed of you, but think of how it would look to people who don't know us. I could be arrested, and you, not to mention Beth, could be taken into child protective custody."

"Heavy sigh." Mork paused in thought before saying, "Maybe we should have stayed public."

"No," Mindy disagreed. "We were miserable with the publicity we got after that press conference. The world wasn't ready to hear about an alien living among them. And you weren't ready to be a celebrity."

"But if we hadn't gone back in time to warn ourselves not to make the announcement, that Kalnik was going after us no matter what, then everything would have blown over by now."

"I don't know, Mork. I think our lives would have continued to change for the worse. We probably wouldn't have come back to our home, Mearth would have grown up with unrealistic expectations from life, and we may never have had Beth… it's best not to dwell on the past." She laughed in spite of herself. "I should take my own advice. So, let's just forget about this right now. Let's just live for the moment." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's take Beth skating this afternoon and just have fun."

"I thought you had to work late?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

Mindy blushed. "I lied."

"Because you didn't want people to think I'm your son." He already knew the reason. "That's why you don't hold my hand when we go out anymore. Why you don't sit as close as you used to." The realization hurt but he was beginning to understand.

She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Mork. It's just the way things are going to have to be from now on. That doesn't mean I love you any less." She smiled. "Big kiss?"

His palm reached tenderly for her cheek while his lips kissed her lovingly. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." She squeezed his hands. "Well, except to work. I'll be home early, okay?"

"K.O."

The door shut, sounding hollow, and Mork felt very alone.

"Nimnul," he berated himself as he paced the living room. "I've been so selfish. Mindy's always given me so much. And now I've made her so sad. There has to be something I can do."

He thought of the many experiences he had had on earth and the lessons he had learned. Mindy had taught him so much, how to live on earth, how to love, how to cope with loss. He thought of hip and loving Grandma Cora, his dear though eccentric friend Exidor, and their gruff yet likeable neighbor, Mr. Bickley. All had been such an important part of their lives, and all were gone now. Mork and Mindy had helped each other through these losses and grown stronger together. But now it seemed they were going to lose each other, and Mork felt his three hearts aching at such an unimaginable thought.

"Shazbot!" he cursed. "I'm not going to stand by and let my marriage be ruined. I'm going to do something!" He heard a car pull up out front and realized the kids were starting to arrive for day care. "Right after nap time," he added and headed downstairs.

Part Two

"Min-min-min-min!" Mork said excitedly the evening of their anniversary as he ran out of the bedroom in his tux and bowtie. "Guess what I got you?" He grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"Don't you dare tell me," she laughed. "I want to be surprised."

"Oh, you'll be surprised all right," he assured her. "It's the best present ever in the history of presents."

"It's not alive, is it?" She thought back to some of the gifts Mork had given her, a bracelet made of dead flies and a blinking engagement ring. "Or dead?" she added.

"Pshaw, Min. Don't you trust me?" To her dubious look, he continued. "Oh, don't worry, Pooter. You'll love it." He gave her a quick kiss. "Can I show you now? Huh, can I, can I?"

"No, Mork. Just wait till after dinner. Why don't you help me set the table? Dad and Kathy will be here any minute."

He pointed his finger at the kitchen table and it rose into the air. "Set it where? Arr, arr."

"Mork," she rolled her eyes exasperatingly. "We don't have time for this."

"K.O." He set the table down and manually began to put dishes in their proper places.

"Mom. Dad," a familiar voice called.

"Mearth?" Mindy looked up excitedly.

"Son, is that you?" Mork asked. Mearth suddenly appeared near the front door, freshly arrived from Ork via the travel beam. His parents rushed over and hugged him. Beth heard the commotion and ran down from the attic.

"Hey spaceboy," she teased.

"Hi earthhead," he countered as he swung her up onto his shoulders. "When did you get so tall?"

"Mearth!" Fred said happily as he let himself in the front door. He and his wife Kathy joined the family reunion. Greetings and hugs out of the way, they made themselves comfortable and settled down to dinner.

Mork tapped his foot impatiently throughout the meal, eager to see Mindy's face when he gave her his gift.

"How much coffee have you had today, Mork?" Fred inquired.

"Mork's just excited about the presents, Dad," Mindy replied as she returned from the kitchen with a bottle of sparkling cider.

"You'll be proud to call me your son-in-law," Mork declared as he accepted the bottle from Mindy and twisted the cap.

When the glasses were full, Fred raised his hand. "Well, Mork, I have to say that I'm already proud of you. I admit, I had a few reservations when you got married."

Kathy cleared her throat.

"Okay, okay," he admitted. "A lot of reservations. But you've made my daughter so happy over the years, created a beautiful family, and a good life together. I'm happy to admit that I was wrong."

Kathy smiled. "I could see from the beginning how in love you two always were. Congratulations."

"Happy anniversary," Mearth added. "Living on Ork, I've seen the difference between test-tube Orkans and Earthlings who have real parents that love them. You two have shown me how wonderful marriage can be. In fact… one of the first things I'm going to do when I assume position of Orkan ambassador is to try and make marriage legal again."

"Really?" Mindy asked. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Well, things are more relaxed on Ork than they used to be thanks to Dad. Everyone loves his reports, and some Orkans are starting to show emotions and realizing that there's more to life than rigid order. I think we have a shot."

"That's great, son," Mork commented. "To be able to give the gift of love to another being, there's nothing greater. Your mother taught me that." He turned to Mindy. "I love you."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling in spite of worry that lay buried beneath the surface. "I love you, too. I wouldn't trade the past twenty-five years for the world."

"Cheers!" Beth chimed in as they clinked glasses and sipped their drinks.

"Present time!" Mork yelled, grabbing Mindy's hand and pulling her to the couch, her drink spilling on the table.

"Mork," she laughed. "Calm down."

The guests gathered around, and the couple began opening their gifts. As they opened the last one, Mork jumped up. "My turn! Wait here!" and he raced into the bedroom.

"Some things never change," Fred commented at his son-in-law's boyish excitement.

"Mork's always full of surprises," Mindy replied fondly. "Even after all this time, I really never know what to expect."

Beth burst into laughter as her father returned, wearing a large chicken-head.

"What on earth is that?" Kathy asked in disbelief.

"You mean, what on Ork is that?" Fred reminded her, shaking his head. He still remembered the shocked look on her face when he had finally told her about Mork's true origins.

"Dad," Mearth admonished. "I don't think Squelman the Yellow is the best choice for a romantic anniversary surprise."

"It's okay," Mindy laughed, thinking of their honeymoon. "Inside joke." She walked over to Mork. "Where did you dig that thing up?"

"It was in the old trunk in the attic," Mork replied, his voice muffled through the mask. "Remember that night in the rose garden?"

"We had just gotten married," Mindy explained to their family. "And… we were both scared. But we knew that no matter what happened, we would get through it together because we loved each other so much." She turned to Mork, her voice choked up. "I know why you did this."

"I don't want us to ever grow apart, Min. I want us to be as much in love, as close to each other as we were then."

Fred looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Mindy wiped a stray tear from her face. "Everything's fine."

But the adults could tell that it wasn't.

"Beth," Mearth said quickly. "Let's go up to the attic. I brought you some presents from Ork."

"Okay," she agreed, still giggling over her father's appearance, having missed the tears on her mother's face. She followed Mearth upstairs.

Fred put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You two are having problems?"

"Not exactly, Dad," Mindy answered.

"Fred," Kathy interrupted. "Why don't we leave them alone so they can talk."

Fred stared at Mork. "For godssake, take that thing off," he admonished. "No wonder Mindy's upset."

"It's not his fault, Dad," Mindy jumped to Mork's defense. "We're just trying to figure out how to manage our relationship now that Mork is beginning to look so young."

"I knew this was going to be a problem."

"Fred," Kathy warned. "This is none of our business."

"I just want to help my little girl."

"Don't you want to see my gift, Min?" Mork interrupted.

"It wasn't the chicken head?" Fred asked. After knowing his son-in-law for so long he would have been more surprised if Mork had given a traditional gift.

"I love you, Min. And it hurts to see you so sad because of me."

"Oh, Mork."

"Well, here goes nothing." Mork slowly took off the mask, leaving Mindy, Kathy, and Fred momentarily speechless. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh dear," Kathy finally commented.

"What did you do, Mork?" Fred inquired. "You… you look like you're around 50."

"Oh, I am, Pops." He reached into his pocket. "Remember my Orkan age machine?"

Mindy was still staring at her husband in shock as Fred explained to Kathy. "My mother-in-law was feeling lonely after a friend of hers died, and Mork changed himself into an old man to keep her company."

"A little rusty," Mork said, motioning to his machine. "I wasn't sure I could pull it off. Did I do good, Mindy?"

Kathy took Fred's hand and pulled him to the door. "They need time alone."

"But sweet potato," Fred argued, "My daughter needs me."

"I'm fine, Dad," Mindy finally answered, tearing her eyes away from Mork. "But Kathy's right. I need to talk to Mork."

"Okay, but I'm calling you later," Fred insisted.

"Bye guys," Mindy said. "Thank you for coming."

"See you Pops. Mrs. Pops," Mork added.

When they were alone, Mindy motioned to the couch. "Sit down, Mork." She held one of his hands and with the other tentatively touched his face. "It's really you."

"Yep. Crow's feet, graying hair, enlarging prostate."

"Oh Mork."

"We can be together forever now, Min." He saw the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong? Too young still?" He reached for the age machine. "I can go higher."

"No!" Mindy said quickly and took the machine from him. "Mork, this was very sweet of you. I know your heart's in the right place, but this is just a band-aid. This isn't really going to fix anything."

"But I can program it for up to five hours," Mork said earnestly. "We can be the same age inside and out. No more worries."

"What kind of life is that? Always watching the clock wondering if you're going to revert to your regular appearance… And that can't be good for you to constantly be changing ages; you could get sick. Besides, you can't just suddenly appear twenty-five years older. What will we tell our friends?"

"I stopped using Botox?" Mork suggested.

"No," Mindy shook her head. "I don't want you changing who you are because you think it will make me happy. It isn't fair to you, to me, or to the kids. You can't pretend to be something you're not."

"But Min—"

"No, Mork. I want you to change yourself back. Now."

He shook, his head slowly. "No."

"Mork…"

"No, Min. I love you. I'm doing this for us. I want to be your husband and grow old with you for the rest of our lives. I can't stand to see you look sadder and sadder every day. It hurts so much to feel you pull away from me."

"I won't let you do this," Mindy insisted as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom with the age machine.

"Min, no!" Mork yelled, running after her. He heard a flush and she emerged empty handed.

"Humor. Arr, arr. Where is it, Min?"

"I'm sorry, Mork. But I'm not letting you sacrifice who you are. I love you, that means I love everything about you, including the fact that you're an Orkan. I'm not letting you give that up." To the look of disappointment on his face, she continued. "I know you meant well. But if we can travel through time to fight Kalnik, escape from the Necrotons sucking out our brains, and defy Orson to get married, we can get through this. We'll find another way… Look, it's been a long night. I'm going to go change." She headed back to the bedroom, and Mork sat dejectedly on the couch.

"Mork, calling Orson, come in Orson," he began, needing someone to talk to. "Mork calling Orson, come in your immenseness."

"Is that the best you can do?" a booming voice answered in Mork's mind. Orson had grown accustomed to Mork's creative insults regarding his weight and almost looked forward to what he might think of next.

"Sorry, your fattitude. I'm not in the mood."

"Then why did you call me? Isn't your son visiting?"

Mork nodded. "Mearth came here for our anniversary dinner."

"Ah yes," Orson recalled. "You and your earthling have been married for twenty-five bleams. I never knew you had it in you. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"Well, we were, but—"

"Mork!" Orson suddenly exclaimed, taking a closer look at his Earth Observer. "What have you done to your face? You look like you were just hatched a few bleams ago."

"I did it for Mindy," Mork admitted. "But she didn't like it."

"Intelligent life," Orson commented. "Why would you do such a thing in the first place?"

"Well, as you know, sir, Earthlings grow old and gray not cute and cuddly like Orkans do. It's beginning to cause problems in our marriage."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"I thought if I used my Orkan age machine to make myself look more like Mindy's age then our problems would be solved. But it seems like I've made everything worse."

"Your earthling didn't approve?"

"No, sir. She felt like I was making too great a sacrifice for her and our family."

"The age machine is just a toy," Orson remarked. "It's not as though you wanted to permanently change your molecular structure and biological aging processes to become more earthling!" Orson laughed at the absurdity of this idea but then realized that Mork had fallen silent. "Mork? Mork! Are you saying you want to give up being Orkan so you can continue to live with your mindy? Such blasphemy can result in your banishment! Is that what you want?"

"No, sir. I am an Orkan. My children are half Orkan. This is where I grew up and I will always love it here. But in heart and spirit I am also part earthling. The Earth has given me so many wonderful things, most of all my family. And I won't give them up for anything."

For many years Orson had been hearing Mork's reports from Earth. He marveled at the descriptions of such a primitive life form that would still harbor emotions and experience life the way that they did. But in spite of his allegiance to the Orkan way of life, Orson could not help but be affected by Mork's observations. Through Mork, he had begun to experience emotions to a certain degree: enjoyment of Mork's sense of humor, sympathy for Mork's losses, pride at the birth of his godchildren, and envy of Mork's ability to love and be loved. He had even developed an affection for Mork's spunky little earthling and secretly admitted to himself that he was sorry they were having problems in their marriage.

Orson cleared his throat, hoping his voice wasn't choked up. "Mork… As you know, I will be retiring soon. You have taught me many things."

"I have?" Mork asked in disbelief.

"I see the merit in your life on Earth and in having a family. I… I almost wish I knew what that felt like."

"Oh, sir, Mindy and I do consider you family," Mork replied earnestly.

"I'm touched, Mork. And I realize that I haven't yet given you a present for your anniversary."

"Deeply moved," Mork replied in surprise. "You got us a present?"

"This will be my last gift to you before I step down from my post. It will be waiting for you when you return to Earth. I thank you for your dedicated years of service, Mork. And for now I will say na-no."

"Oh, thank you, laser breath!" Mork answered appreciatively. "This is Mork signing off. Na-no, na-no."

Mork heard Mindy's voice as she emerged from the bedroom in her pajamas and bathrobe.

"Mork?" she asked softly and smiled as she saw the position he was in. "It's not nice to sit on your face," she teased.

Mork flipped over and assumed the politically correct position for an earthling to sit. "I thought you'd prefer that view to this one," he replied, referring to his aged face.

Mindy sat beside him. "Hasn't changed back yet?"

He shook his head. "Dopey me. I set it for the full five hours. I guess I should have taken it for a test drive first."

Mindy put her hand on his face. "You look very distinguished," she observed and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I shouldn't have flushed your age machine."

He looked at her hopefully. "Does that mean you changed your mind?"

She shook her head slowly. "Mork, I won't let you make that sacrifice."

"When you married me," Mork reminded her, "you knew you were giving up any chance you might have at a normal earthling life. "

"And I've never regretted it," she insisted.

"And I won't regret this," Mork said firmly.

"Please let's not have this fight again. It's our anniversary."

"And then on our wedding day," Mork continued, ignoring her comment, " Orson turned me into a dog. And when he laughed at you for wanting to marry a dog, what did you tell him?"

"That I wasn't marrying a dog," she recalled, smiling nostalgically. "I was marrying Mork."

"I'm still Mork," he pointed out. "I'm the same guy you fell in love with, the same Orkan who hatched our son, the same father who cut his baby girl's umbilical cord."

"I know you are," Mindy whispered, her eyes glistening. "No matter what you look like on the outside."

"And Orson is the same guy who turned me into a dog," he finished.

Mindy looked at him quizzically before the realization hit her. "But I thought you used the Orkan age machine…"

"I did. But when it went belly up down the drain it short-circuited and my appearance began to change back to normal," Mork explained. "But Orson doesn't need the machine. He's a powerful guy, you know. As soon as I finished talking to him and you saw me, I realized that I still looked older. I knew then what his gift was to us." Mork clasped Mindy's hands in his. "If he thought it was going to hurt any of us, he wouldn't have done it, Min. He would never let me change my aging process if it were to make me less Orkan on the inside."

"You mean, this is permanent? You're really aging forward now?"

Mork nodded and squeezed her hand. "It's the right thing to do, Little Pooter. And any sacrifice you think I'm making is nothing compared with the thought of losing you."

Tears streamed down Mindy's face. "Oh, Mork. For as long as we've been married I've been afraid that one day I would lose you because of this."

"You don't need to be afraid anymore."

"This is really what you want?" Mindy hardly dared to believe that her one of her greatest fears would be laid to rest and they could truly live happily ever after.

Mork smiled and pointed his finger around the room. The lights dimmed, the candles flickered to life, and the radio hummed. He stood and pulled Mindy close and whispered a song in her ear as they danced slowly.

"You see this guy, this guy is in love with you. Yes, I'm in love. What I'd do to make you mine. Tell me now, is it so, don't' let me be the last to know… My hands are shaking, don't let my heart keep breaking, cause I need your love, I want your love, say you're in love with this guy…"

Mindy covered his lips with hers and kissed him tenderly, remembering his last ditch effort at proposing. She had taken a leap of faith in marrying Mork, knowing it wasn't the logical choice but the one that her heart had wanted so badly. She never wanted to lose him. And she realized that he had just made the same decision for her. Now they could grow old and gray together, no regrets. She never dreamed that her life would turn out the way it had, but the past twenty-five years of craziness, joy, love, and laughter with Mork were better than any she could have imagined. And she knew now, as Mork held her close, that no matter what surprises lay in store for them that the next twenty-five would be just as wonderful.

THE END

PS… Song disclaimer. Also not mine. This was from the episode where Mork proposed. From what I can tell online it's Bacharach Burt - This Guy's In Love With You.


End file.
